


Miraculous Spooktober

by OmniStory000



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other, angsty, mostly sad, not too spooky, or fluffy, wholesome bonding and banter as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 04:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmniStory000/pseuds/OmniStory000
Summary: What adventures and trials await the heroes for this month? AUs, fluff, happiness, and angst galore!





	1. Day 1 - Magic

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first time posting on this site. I thought I'd try my hand at one of these prompt months. This one's from @purrincess-chat.
> 
> We'll see how far I can get with these prompts.
> 
> This one's a bit of a witch-wizard Miraculous Ladybug AU.

His heart pounded furiously within his chest, thoughts scattering to the wind as his paws carried him as fast as they could go. He spared a glance behind him, barely glimpsing the moving shadows that chased after him.

Adrien faced forward again, not wanting to think about getting caught. First being pulled into some conflict between two grudge-holding magicians, then cursed into being stuck in his black cat form, and now this? He knew his own inherent magic held inconvenient side effects, but this was too much. Not to mention the stinging pain in one of his hind legs from running through a thorn bush at the beginning of this hunt…

His pace faltered as the pain grew, and he pushed all thoughts of it aside as he focused on escaping again. He just had to outlast these Shadows. Hopefully, they’ll give up and return to their masters after a set amount of time. He knew a thing or two about Shadow Animation, and the one advantage he had was that they were not built for long-term pursuit.

That also meant running until he was absolutely spent.

Unbeknownst to him, he sped through a ward cast upon the wide trunks of two oak trees. The Shadows ran straight into it, screeching as the protective magic repelled them and drove them away.

Adrien, however, kept going. He ran and ran, deeper into the forest, until he came to a sudden halt.

In front of him was a seemingly old, rickety porch attached to the largest sequoia tree he had ever seen. While it was known that some witches and wizards would make their homes out of large trees, he rarely knew anybody personally that did. Especially out of a sequoia. Only the best could make a home out of those.

But Adrien was too low on energy to dwell on it further. The adrenaline had finally caught up to him, and all he wanted to do was plop down and sleep. He also noticed that the Shadows were no longer following him, giving him another reason to sigh in relief as he limped up the porch steps and curled up on the wooden platform.

The pain in his hind leg worsened into a consistent throb, but that was overridden by the tiredness he felt, being unable to lift his head and his eyelids drooping. And it didn’t seem like anyone was living here, so maybe he could rest for a few minutes…?

His eyes fully closed and his breathing evened out.

A few minutes should be fine.

* * *

 

A loud  _thud_ jolted Adrien awake. He looked around wildly, finding himself no longer on the porch but in a comfortable cat bed. The room he was in was quite spacious, containing a few pieces of large furniture and a desk with different items and papers scattered on it.

Surprised to feel no pain, he just noticed his hind leg securely wrapped in gauze. He sniffed at the bandages, catching a hint of something sharp and fresh.

He was startled again when a hand gently settled on his head.

“Sorry, kitty. I just dropped something. I didn’t mean to wake you.”

Adrien looked up, meeting blue eyes that reminded him of a beautiful clear sky. The girl’s midnight hair was tied back into two pig-tails, and her pale complexion made her seem almost ethereal against the soft light of the lamps.

A feeble  _mrrow_ was the only response he could give.

The girl giggled — a sound that was a strange type of magic all on its own — and scratched him lightly behind the ears.

“I was alerted to the wards being breached,” she explained, moving her hand to stroke his fur. “It’s not often we get visitors napping on our porch.”

“Mrrow,” he replied, leaning into her touch, begging for more.

“Aren’t you affectionate?” she mused, continuing with her petting. “It’s actually a good thing you turned up here. There was a nasty cut on one of your back legs. Any longer out there and it would’ve gotten really bad. It’s best to rest a little more so that the medicine properly takes effect, okay?”

Adrien meowed again in gratitude. He couldn’t help but feel dismayed when she stopped stroking him and withdrew to leave him in peace once more, but he suddenly felt tired again.

Yet, as he lowered his head and closed his eyes, he felt like he could actually  _breathe_. Until he got here, it had been one bad turn after another, and even before then, the side effects of his own magic kept him on his toes and hindered him from living a relatively normal life.

But being here, in this sanctuary, with the kindness of a stranger and a moment of respite from everything that had occurred…

_That_ was real magic.


	2. Day 2 - Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir accepted the fact that she had changed. But he refused to believe that she would turn into a monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little snippet from a post-canon AU of my own. The AU itself is still a work in progress.

“What on  _earth_ is that thing?” Carapace cried out in disbelief, holding up his shield defensively.

“Don’t know,” Chat Noir replied next to him, brandishing his staff in an offensive stance. “But I don’t think it’s  _from_ Earth at all.”

The creature that was wreaking havoc in front of them looked like it came from the very pits of Hell itself. Its body was composed of a grotesque mixture of dark matter and bones with strange white markings covering the length of its legs. Four long tails with sharp blades at the ends lashed out in all directions, a lethal warning to anyone who dared to approach from behind.

The rider on its back was also partially made of dark matter, making it appear as if they were merged together. Like the creature, strange markings covered it from head to toe. However, it was also made of what looked like gray skin, as if it had just died and started the process of decomposition.

It sporadically stabbed and slashed the air with a crooked spear held in one hand while the other hand stayed in a suspended position, each of its fingers bending and flexing to impossible degrees. On the decaying skin composing its wrists were brands of light, the left depicting a familiar symbol and the right depicting a strange-looking one.

It suddenly turned its head towards them, spasming the whole time. The two heroes flinched as they got a good look at the black voids that it had for eyes and the way its mouth opened unnaturally wide, the skin coming apart like wet glue.

Both the creature’s and rider’s movements suddenly froze in place, as if time had stopped. The rider’s face was still turned towards them, mouth stuck gaping.

The heroes exchanged an uneasy glance.

“Dude. Do you think it’s… sizing us up?” Carapace whispered, gripping his shield tighter.

“I don’t know, man. But if it’s anything like the last one, Cataclysm won’t do anything.” Chat Noir narrowed his eyes. “How are we even gonna fight this thing?”

“With another monster, of course.”

The two whirled around at the new voice to see a person in a strange ceremonial robe standing there with an eerily calm composure. Their face was hidden within the confines of a hood, betraying nothing.

“W-Who are you?” Chat Noir demanded, suspicious. “What do you mean by ‘another monster’?”

“It is exactly as I said,” the figure answered simply. “And I am but a spectator. You see, the creature before you has already been matched with its chosen opponent. You won’t be the ones fighting it.”

“Then… who will?” Carapace inquired.

The figure merely gestured to the scene before them. “Observe.”

The heroes turned back to the still-frozen creature, unsure of what to expect. Movement in the corner of their eyes suddenly caught their attention, and they looked up in surprise to see Ladybug jump down from the rooftop a considerable distance from the creature.

The minute her feet touched the ground, magic flared up around them, enclosing them within boundaries that fluctuated with a dark purple hue before vanishing from sight.

The creature suddenly came to life again with new vigor. It let out a deafening screech — a sound the two heroes were quick to cover their ears at while Ladybug seemed unaffected as she stood strong and collected — before it turned to face her.

Chat Noir and Carapace stood on the outside looking in, now only spectators themselves.

The former was gaping in shock.

“No… no,  _no._  This can’t be! She can’t…” Chat Noir furiously turned back to the robed figure. “She  _isn’t_.”

The person cocked their head. “Is she not?”

Chat Noir didn’t respond, instead turning back to the fight. He watched in disbelief as Ladybug engaged the creature seamlessly, almost like she had done it before. He watched as she snapped the rider’s spear like a twig, watched as she yanked out two of the creature’s tails, where black liquid spurted from the wound. She then used her yo-yo to restrain the monster before driving one blade into the rider’s neck while thrusting the other deep into the creature’s forehead.

The two young men watched on wordlessly as the monster finally slumped down on the ground, lifeless. And yet, as the victor stood tall over the body, shoulders barely heaving from exertion, Chat Noir refused to believe the evidence in front of him.

Even with all the confusion and unanswered questions he had for her, wanting to let go of the longing he felt in her absence for three years, he would never believe she was a monster.

Not when he could see the tears streaming down her cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Day 3 - Witching Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where could she be taking him at such a late hour?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of the Witchinette and Catdrien au

Chat Noir shivered, feeling strange vibes in the air as they ventured into the deepest part of the forest. He was draped around Marinette’s neck, huddling in closer as the vibes grew stronger.

“It’s all right,  _chaton_ ,” she reassured, setting one hand on his head while holding up a lantern with the other. “We’re almost there.”

“Mrrow,” he replied, only having the faintest idea of where ‘there’ was.

After a few more minutes of walking, Marinette stopped and Chat Noir’s eyes widened.

Before them was a large circle with ancient symbols engraved in the ground. At four points of its perimeter were four tall stones. The lines of the circle were glowing with flickering light, and little white specks were rising in the air above it.

“Perfect timing,” Marinette mused as she made her way to an open spot at the circle’s edge. From there, she carefully sat down on the line, perfectly balanced between being outside and inside the circle.

She then settled Chat Noir and the lantern in her lap before digging into the satchel she had brought with her, pulling out two candles and a matchbox.

Chat Noir sniffed at them as she placed one on each side of her, catching a hint of something sweet.

“It’s almost the witching hour, kitty,” Marinette explained, scratching him lightly behind the ear. “The only time we can truly interact with the departed.”

Chat Noir perked up at that. He had heard about that before, but his mother had disappeared before he could partake in his first one. Since then, his father had forbidden him from partaking ever.

He watched in excited anticipation as Marinette lit up the candles and extinguished the lantern before holding her hands up, palms turned upward. She then closed her eyes and began to chant in the ancient language, voice echoing.

Magic started to stir in the air, making Chat Noir’s fur rise. The flickering light in the circle’s lines gradually grew steadier and more solid. Something was slowly forming at the center, but Chat was unsure of what it was.

The minute Marinette finished the chant, the light brightened with intensity. The anomaly at the circle’s center exploded as millions of luminous wisps poured out from it. They circled higher and higher into the sky, forming a column of dancing bright lights.

Two of the wisps wandered towards Marinette, circling her, occasionally tapping her on the cheeks. Marinette laughed, caressing them, replying to a conversation that only she could hear.

A few briefly danced around Chat Noir before joining the others. Another playfully tapped his nose one too many times before cat instincts took over and he gently batted at it, claws safely sheathed.

He perked up when Marinette mentioned his name a few times, and the wisps that were conversing with her were now dancing around him.

Chat Noir did his best to remain still, feeling like he was being examined. The wisps lightly tapped him on the head and nose a few times before darting around Marinette again.

“Oh, thank you both!” she squealed happily.

The bright light of the circle suddenly began to dim, signaling the end of the hour. The air at the circle’s center started to shimmer and ripple. And slowly, the many wisps began to retreat into it.

The wisps around Marinette pulsated a few times, and she responded with words of parting before they retreated as well.

As the last of the wisps withdrew into the ripple, Marinette clasped her hands together. She closed her eyes and began to chant again, but this time in a whisper.

The ripple slowly closed in on itself until the shimmering completely died down, and the light of the circle faded altogether, leaving the two with only the faint glow of candlelight.

Marinette wordlessly relit the lantern and put out the candles, waiting until they stopped smoldering before packing them and the matchbox away in her satchel. She then rearranged Chat Noir around her neck, grabbed the lantern, and stood up, securing the strap of the satchel on her shoulder.

Then with a few steps back and a bow of respect to the now darkened circle, she turned to head back the way they came.

After a few minutes of walking, Marinette finally spoke again. “I come to honor the witching hour at least twice a week. Perhaps thrice, if I’m able. And it looks like you’ve gotten the seal of approval, kitty.”

“Mrrow?” Chat Noir voiced questioningly.

She reached up to stroke his head, a soft smile on her face. “Those spirits I was talking to — my parents. They definitely liked you.”


	4. Day 4 - Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are pros and cons when it comes to new abilities. Ladybug’s not sure what to think when there’s an equal amount of both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of my post-canon AU.

“Boo.”

Queen B leaped back a good few feet, letting out a strangled yelp. Her eyes narrowed when she saw Ladybug floating upside-down, a huge grin on the latter’s face.

“Could you not, you numbskull? We  _just_  got through the annual night of being psychologically tormented by evil spirits,” the former deadpanned. “The last thing I need is another almost-spirit all up in my face.”

Ladybug rotated herself, her body now oriented to face Queen B properly. Yet, her feet didn’t touch the ground.

“Sorry about that, Bee,” she replied earnestly, looking down at her transparent forearms. “This really is such a weird type of magic—”

“Makes you feel lighter than air and playful, yadda, yadda, yadda. Heard it all before.” Queen B made a shooing gesture with her fingers. “Look, if you’re looking for mischief, go find the vixen. She’s into that stuff too, right? You two can play pranks together while leaving me out of it. Besides” — she showed off her left wrist, where a brand of light depicting a strange symbol was displayed — “I’ve been matched with an opponent.”

Ladybug leaned in closer, scrutinizing the brand. “You think it’s anyone we know?”

“Who knows?” Queen B shrugged before glaring off to the side, a small smirk on her lips. “I do hope it’s one of those demon spawn from the Void. That way, I’ll have something to take out my pent-up rage on from the humiliation we endured two nights ago.”

Ladybug gave a thumbs-up. “You’ve got this, Bee. Knock ‘em dead.”

“Of course I do and I most certainly will.” The bee-themed heroine turned away, hiding a smile. “Now go find someone else to haunt.”

Ladybug gave a knowing grin before floating away. She surveyed the streets below, eyes flickering from one person to another, slightly alert.

In a less populated area of the city, she halted when she spotted a little girl actually looking up at her, waving at and beckoning to her.

She descended until she was hovering an inch above the ground. And while she was only partially transparent, the little girl in front of her was fully transparent.

“Ladybug!” the girl greeted cheerfully, her voice giving off a slight echo. “I can’t believe it! You’re here! And you can see me! I don’t know why nobody else can, but…”

The spotted heroine felt a twinge in her chest as her heart went out to the girl. Being able to see spirits while using this magic definitely had its downsides.

“But I’m so happy you’re here now!” the little girl continued excitedly, bouncing on her heels. She then turned shy, her hands clutching the hem of her dress. “I was wondering if… if you could help me…”

The corner of Ladybug’s lips quirked up into a gentle smile as she crouched down, careful to maintain her balance. “Of course, little friend. What can I help you with?”

The girl’s eyes lit up. “Well, you see… I, um… lost my plush puppy that my mommy got me. I went everywhere with it. I’m trying to find it now, but… Would it be all right to ask if you could help me look for it?”

“Absolutely.” Ladybug offered a hand in which the little girl placed her own. “What’s your name?”

The girl thought for a moment. “It’s… Celine.”

Ladybug secured her grasp on Celine’s hand. “Well then, Celine. Can you remember where you were last when you had it?”

Celine’s face scrunched up in thought. “I think I was… at a park?”

“…I can work with that.” Ladybug straightened, giving Celine’s hand an encouraging squeeze. “We’ll find it. I promise.”

“Thanks, Ladybug.”

* * *

 

And so they did, after searching nearly every park in the city. By the time they had found it, they were at one of the smaller local parks and the day had turned into evening.

Ladybug was grateful that she hadn’t been matched for a single opponent in that duration.

“Thank you so much, Ladybug!” Celine cried happily, a wide toothy smile on her face as she hugged her newly returned stuffed animal tightly.

Ladybug crouched down again, reaching out and gently patting the child on the head as she gave a small grin. “You’re very welcome. Now take good care of it, okay?”

“I will!” Celine suddenly rushed forward, throwing her small arms around the heroine’s neck. “I promise! I’ll take extra good care of it this time!”

Ladybug gingerly returned the hug, trying to ignore the fact that it felt like holding a mass of compressed air. She closed her eyes and leaned her cheek lightly against Celine’s head.

“Good,” she whispered.

They stayed like that for what felt like an eternity. When Ladybug finally opened her eyes, Celine was gone, but her stuffed animal remained cradled in her arms.

Wordlessly, Ladybug straightened up, hugging the plush to her chest as she drifted over to the small memorial she had spotted earlier during their search, one that displayed a photo of a little girl resembling Celine and was honored by flowers, candles, and toys.

She was careful to place the plushy so that it didn’t disturb the arrangement yet still appeared as a vital part of the memorial. She then hovered back a few feet, paying her respects and hoping that the child had now found peace.

“Hey, girl. So this is where you were.”

Ladybug turned to see Rena Rouge standing at a respectful distance off to the side. She greeted her with a half-hearted smile.

“Yeah. I was just…” Ladybug trailed off, smile disappearing as she turned back to the memorial, looking a little lost.

Rena wanted nothing more than to give her best friend plenty of hugs. But with the form Ladybug was in right now, physical contact was impossible.

Instead, the fox-themed heroine walked up to Ladybug’s side and gestured towards the city with a supportive grin. “I heard there were a couple of vandals breaking the law and disturbing the peace. Think they could use a good scare?”

This time, Ladybug’s smile was more genuine. “I believe so. Thanks, Rena.”


	5. Day 5 - Costume Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Alya was dedicated to her commitments, it didn’t mean she liked all of them. Thankfully, this one wasn’t a total bummer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Ladywitch/Cursed Cat AU
> 
> This is going to be a long one.

Alya lazily stretched, taking her sweet time removing the stiffness from each of her paws before shaking her pelt for good measure. Her little fox ears perked up as she swiveled her head towards Marinette, who was arranging an assortment of small cuts of fabrics on a table.

“Do you need my help with anything, girl?” she asked, turning the rest of her body towards the other witch attentively.

“I’m all right,” Marinette replied, her gaze fixed on the fabrics. “Although, I would like your opinion on the colors I picked out for your dress.”

Alya jumped off the sofa, casually shifting back into a human as she did, before sauntering up to Marinette’s side.

“Do we really have to attend this year’s gathering?” she wondered, softly bumping her shoulder into her best friend’s.

“You know they’ll be expecting us,” Marinette reminded gently. “Besides, aren’t you usually excited about these kinds of events?”

“That was before they ran out of juicy stories to look into that have been happening in the world.” Alya dropped her forehead onto Marinette’s shoulder. “Last year’s gathering was such a snooze fest! Aside from a few skirmishes with the Creatures of the Night, nothing really significant had happened at all.”

“I hear you, but we can’t exactly shirk off our duty to attend just because there’s no interesting news.” Marinette patted her friend’s head reassuringly. “Who knows? Maybe they’ll end it early due to some mishap with the food or something.”

“Wishful thinking,” Alya grumbled as she lifted her head to take a look at the color fabrics her friend had picked out.

Her eyes lit up immediately at one of the swatches.

“Holy Celestials, girl, this is the most beautiful shade of orange I’ve ever seen! It’s like the sunset!” Alya lifted the said fabric almost reverently for a closer look. “Is this… really going to be used for my dress?”

“Of course!” Marinette wrapped an arm around her shoulders in a side hug. “Unless… you’d prefer something else?”

“Are you kidding? I love it!” Alya tackled her, nuzzling her head against hers. “Thank you so much for this!”

As the two relished their embrace, Alya’s sensitive ears picked up on the soft snoring, bringing back to her awareness the presence of their new roommate.

She spared a glance towards the corner of the room, where a black cat was napping away in his bed, before turning to whisper in Marinette’s ear.

“Hey, did you notice something… strange about Chat Noir?”

To her surprise, Marinette casually nodded. “I sensed it the second day he was here. I can’t quite pinpoint why, but his signature energies feel… different. However, while he may be no ordinary cat, I don’t think he’s malicious or dangerous. My parents confirmed that.”

“Well, if you truly believe that and your parents even okayed him, then…” Alya glanced at the snoring cat again, her lips quirking up into an amused smile. “On the other hand, he’s a pretty heavy sleeper, isn’t he?”

Marinette giggled before turning her attention back to the fabrics. “Alright. It’s almost time to head out soon. These are going to be made on pretty short notice, so…”

She took a deep breath before settling her hands over the chosen colors. Magic flared out from her fingertips, wrapping around the fabrics. Alya watched in amazement as they began to change, expanding and taking on a more complex shape.

Before she knew it, her best friend stepped back with her hands up, checking over the newly made dresses that lay before them. Alya couldn’t help but marvel over them, especially since the orange dress that was meant for her was nothing like she imagined, elegant yet still embodying herself.

She planted her hands on Marinette’s shoulders, shaking her slightly in excitement. “Girl, you’re really amazing, you know that?”

Marinette merely smiled, eyes crinkling.

* * *

 

Ten minutes later, the girls stood in their new dresses, putting the final touches. Alya had her hair up in a ponytail with two fox ears poking out of the top of her head, while Marinette added red ribbons to her pigtails.

They then put on their masks, using magic to keep them on their faces.

“Looking good, girl,” Alya quipped with a wink.

“Not too bad yourself,” Marinette returned, giggling.

They both glanced at the clock, noticing that it was time to go.

Marinette turned to Chat Noir, who had woken up and was now sitting on the table where the fabrics had been, watching them. “Would you mind holding down the fort for us,  _chaton_?”

“Mrrow,” he replied, affirmative.

“Good.” She walked over to stroke his head. “We’ll be back before you know it.”

Marinette then approached a long mirror hanging on the wall, holding up a fingertip that was swirling with magic. She tapped each corner of the mirror, the reflection of her and the room changing to show a different location full of people instead.

Then with a deep breath, she walked through it, the mirror’s surface rippling like water.

“And don’t get into any of my snacks, okay?” Alya warned, pointing at the cat as she followed after. Yet, her eyes were joking. “I’ll know.”

The feline merely rolled his eyes in response as she entered the mirror.

When she stepped out on the other side, the noise of chatter and laughter filled her ears. She spotted Marinette checking them in with the host and went over to join her.

She came up next to her friend just as the host confirmed their arrival with an approving nod and walked away, leaving them to their own devices.

“Ladybug and Rena Rouge are officially here,” Marinette informed her.

They spent some time mingling before the main program started. Everyone also wore masks and were dressed in formal wear subtly representing animals or other themes as well. Anonyms were used instead of real names, as everybody understood that there was power in them.

A loud voice over the intercom announced that the program was starting. The girls found and sat at their reserved table, making it through the introductions.

Marinette had to admit that, as they sat through the main speaker reiterating their duties and regulations, Alya was right. These gatherings usually went over the same subjects every year, which slightly made the majority of the event dull. 

The real parts to look forward to were the gourmet food and socializing afterward.

So, the two resolved to try as much of the food as they could, especially the pastries and desserts. Alya just finished a slice of cake when a young man with a dark skin tone and a strange green marble disk attached to his back approached her.

“Hello, Miss. Would you mind if I have this dance?” he asked with a small smile, offering a hand while peering at her through a black mask with yellow-green lens.

“Uh…” Alya spared a glance at Marinette, who only gave her an encouraging smile, before turning back to him with a sly grin and placing her hand in his. “Not at all.”

Marinette watched the young man lead her friend to the dance floor, feeling a little giddy for her, before turning her focus back to the pastry in front of her.

“So,” Alya prompted as she and the young man waltzed. “How was I given the honor to dance with a handsome fellow like you?”

“The air about you,” he answered, his lips quirking up sincerely. “Something about it just… drew me to you. That, and you could also say that I was a bit bored with the way this party’s been set up.”

Alya chuckled as he twirled her. “I guess that would make two of us then. I don’t suppose you’d have any interesting news on what’s been going on in the world lately?”

“I wouldn’t really call it news,” he began, guiding them to a less crowded part of the dance floor. “Don’t tell anyone I told you this, but… there’s a rumor going around.”

Alya perked up at that. Finally, something intriguing! “Oh? What kind of rumor?”

The young man leaned in slightly, glancing towards either side to check that no one could overhear. “It started spreading around a month or so ago, but many witches and wizards have been suspected to be… going rogue.”

Alya blinked. “Going rogue?”

“That’s right. Breaking the oaths we had made and renew every year we all gather here. Using their magic to cause chaos and destruction. Hurting others for the fun of it.” The young man shook his head sadly. “Can’t imagine the shock on the loved ones’ faces at the abrupt change.”

Alya was growing more concerned. “Would you happen to know the cause?”

“It’s not for certain, but the rogues’ personality changes have been said to happen after honoring the witching hour.”

“But surely this can’t all be true? And even if it was, it wouldn’t be hidden from us, would it?”

“That’s why it’s just a rumor for now. And whether it’s true or not, I’d bet they would hide it to prevent widespread panic.”

This was very intriguing news indeed. Just not the good kind.

Alya was silent as she processed it, worrying her dance partner.

“Forgive me,” he said, breaking her out of her thoughts as he twirled her again. “I may have spoken too much. If I’ve stirred up any undue paranoia—”

“No, no! Quite the opposite. You’ve… actually made my night.” She was honest, her smile wide and genuine. “Thank you very much.”

His smile reflected hers. “It is I who should be thanking you. For granting me my request for this dance. May I have a name?”

“Rena Rouge. And you?”

“You may call me…” He suddenly dipped her, pressing their faces closer. “Carapace.”

Alya’s cheeks suddenly started to feel warm. It didn’t help that, despite the mask, she felt like she was being pulled into the depths of his eyes.

Thankfully, the same loud voice from before announced over the intercom that the gathering was coming to an end, breaking the trance.

Carapace carefully hoisted her back up and made sure she was properly righted again before letting her go.

“I hope I can dance with you again someday, mademoiselle,” he bid her with a small smile as he gave a brief, formal bow.

Before Alya could reply, he turned and melted into the crowd as the people returned to their seats. Almost in a daze, she returned to hers, sitting down silently next to Marinette, who had not moved yet seemed to be in a daze of her own.

They finished the gathering with a renewal of their oaths and a formal parting before going their separate ways.

The two friends had their arms linked, yet still remained silent, as Marinette created the doorway back to their home. As soon as they stepped through, they were met with an expectant Chat Noir.

“Uh, hey, kitty,” Marinette greeted, sounding somewhat breathless. “Was there any trouble while we were gone?”

“Mrrow!” he chirped happily, indicating that there was no trouble at all.

Alya unlinked her arm from Marinette’s as the mirror reverted back to reflecting the room. She approached it, staring at her reflection as she removed her mask, many thoughts whirling around inside her head.

Needless to say, that was one gathering she definitely wouldn’t ever forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DJWifi tribute ;)
> 
> Soft Alyanette can also be interpreted :)


	6. Day 6 - "Scared?" "Pfft, no way!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was only meant to be a little friendly competition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From my post-canon AU
> 
> Things get a little dark.
> 
> Chloe reflects.

_“You scared, bug?”_

_“Ha! In your dreams, bee.”_

Their exchange from that day echoed repeatedly inside her head, an endless stream of words stuck on loop.

_The surprised gasp Ladybug gave, eyes widening at something past her before shoving her away. "Queen B, **look out**!"_

Chloe looked down at her hands, clenching and unclenching her fingers.

She could still see the blood.

_“…Hey, bee… Are you all right?”_

_"Am **I** all right? You **stupid** numbskull!"_

She whimpered and hugged herself tightly, shivering from a nonexistent breeze. 

Pollen appeared on her shoulder, silent as she leaned her head against her holder’s neck in a gesture of comfort.

_“Help!” Queen B screamed, looking around wildly, growing more frantic as she felt the warmth gradually leave the body she cradled in her arms. “Somebody! **Anybody**!_ _”_

Chloe brought her knees up and buried her face in them.

_“Hurry the hell up and help her! Hurry or she’ll **DIE**!_ _”_

“Chloe.”

She whirled around, meeting Marinette’s concerned gaze. With a sob, she launched herself into the latter’s arms, letting the tears finally flow.

Marinette was silent but comforting, gently rubbing circles into her back.

A little friendly competition was all it was supposed to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D
> 
> Chloe’s just looking back on some rather... unpleasant memories.


	7. Day 7 - Fake Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This piece of trash blew her cover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More post-canon AU!
> 
> Now introducing some OCs.
> 
> Might get a little violent…

Sana couldn’t believe her rotten luck.

Stuck in the middle of her trial, untransformed, and running with Alya and the last person she wanted to get caught up in this mess… It really was one of those bad days.

She glanced at her companions, one focused on trying to escape.

Lyon.

She’d never seen him look so frantic before. Usually, he was pretty level-headed and analytical in highly tense situations, but this…

And the burning sensation she felt on her left wrist was growing worse, filling her with a sense of dread. She exchanged a look with Alya, who was silently tapping on her own left wrist out of Lyon’s sight.

They could both feel that their chosen opponent was nearby.

She hoped that they weren’t the only ones selected for this trial. That they would at least run into Ladybug or —

“Which way to go now?” Lyon’s frustrated voice broke her out of her thoughts, and she looked up to see that they had stopped. Lyon was looking back and forth, trying to figure out a direction to take, mumbling to himself.

She and Alya looked around themselves, trying to discern which way the boundary could be so that Lyon would be able to escape, but…

Sana suddenly noticed the large mass of darkness looming over her companions, ready to strike.

 ****She surged forward, shoving them out of the way. A jolt of pain flared throughout her right shoulder just a second after, gradually increasing in intensity.

**“Blood, blood, blood! I smell yummy blood!”**

****Sana felt her heart stop. No…

She slowly turned, meeting the crazed red eyes of the creature she and her comrades called “The Surgeon.”

Its peeling dead skin and torn lab coat were as gruesome as she remembered, the bandages composing its right arm bloody and dirty. Its surgical mask hid the bottom half of its face, but she knew that the creepiest of smiles lay under it from the previous encounter.

And of course, the giant rusty scalpel that swayed eerily in its left hand like a polearm. She definitely remembered that.

She thought she heard Lyon’s voice cry out something — her name, perhaps? — but the pain overrode any coherent comprehension. Somehow, she still had strength left in her legs to remain standing.

“ **Show me your blood, blood, blood** ,”it cooed in her ear. She hated it so much. “ **Let me see your delicious blood…** ”

Her eyes shifted to the tip of the Surgeon’s scalpel protruding from her shoulder, gritting her teeth as it was driven in deeper, widening the wound.

She couldn’t believe it. She wanted to reveal herself by her own volition, not by this disgusting excuse for a dead corpse, especially not to a dear friend of hers. She peered at Lyon through her bangs, seeing his face stricken with shock and horror, his body frozen. She then glanced at an outraged Alya and gave the slightest shake of her head, warning her not to transform.

Her gaze shifted back down to her feet, seeking solace in the fact that she knew their opponent wasn’t going to get what it wanted either.

The Surgeon drove the scalpel in further, widening the wound even more until a mist-like white gas started seeping out.

**“What? No blood? No blood? No…”**

****Sana looked up to meet its disappointed and confused stare, a glint in her eyes and a smug smile on her face. “You wanted to see me bleed? _Too bad_. I don’t bleed unless I want to.”

She held up her free arm, where a dagger made of darkness formed in her hand, her fingers grasping the hilt firmly. “The only one who’s going to bleed around here is  _you_!”

In one swift motion, she pivoted and plunged the blade into the Surgeon’s neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little did she know, she was actually revealed to her former partner (yup, identity shenanigans mirroring Ladybug and Chat Noir’s xD)
> 
> A little explanation: These are my OCs. Sana and Lyon are not Miraculous wielders; they aren’t exactly physically human anymore; while they can take on a human physical form, their bodies’ compositions are mostly made of magic. So instead of bleeding when wounded (unless they choose to), they leak out a mist-like gas that’s color-specific to them instead until they regenerate. They do, however, still require the physical activities the body needs to keep itself going, like eating or sleeping.
> 
> Lyon = Leon (same pronunciation, different spelling)


	8. Day 8 - Haunted House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As one of the chosen witches to act as a Guide this year, she knew she could not fail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Ladywitch/Cursed Cat AU!

“Looks like this is the place,” Marinette mused, looking back and forth between an address written on a piece of paper she held in her hand and the rickety old house she stood in front of.

Chat Noir pressed himself against her leg, letting out a concerned  _mrrow_ in response.

“Don’t worry, kitty,” Marinette reassured, bending down to scratch behind his ear. “I’ve done this before. I’m just here to get them across safely.”

Marinette was chosen to be this year’s Spirit Guide, an important position that oversees the safe passage of stray or lost spirits into the afterlife. This was usually for spirits dwelling in houses set for demolition, as they would be left wandering once their homes were destroyed. In previous years, she had only been chosen twice, but she picked up on it rather quickly.

“Now, let’s get going,” she said, putting away the paper and making her way up the porch steps. The wood creaked loudly under their feet, each step taken with precaution.

Once in front of the door, Marinette splayed her hand out against its surface, a ripple of light spreading out from beneath her palm. The door fell backwards directly off its hinges, landing on the floor with a loud  _thud!_

The witch carefully stepped inside the dark space with her feline companion following after, an orb of flame igniting above her palm as she held up her hand. She then let the orb float above them, illuminating their surroundings.

One way led up a flight of stairs while another led down a long hallway with a set of doors. Marinette would have to walk through every room of the house to make sure no spirits were left behind.

But first, she had to find the host spirit.

_“Ladybug? Are you Ladybug?”_

Marinette’s gaze shifted over to a little boy that was sitting on the bottom stair, shyly holding on to a baluster.

He definitely hadn’t been there before.

Next to her, Chat Noir’s eyes were on the spirit as well, his hackles rising but not hissing.

“Hello,” Marinette greeted with a friendly smile. “You’ve heard of me?”

_“People have been saying that there was a nice lady with pigtails and blue eyes going around and helping others. Said that her name was Ladybug.”_ The boy’s eyes brightened.  _“Is it… Are you here to help us now?”_

Marinette’s smile softened and she nodded. “Yup.”

_“Oh, awesome!”_  The boy stood up, excited.  _“Follow me, Miss! The rest of my folks can’t wait to meet you!”_

He then ran up the stairs, disappearing into the darkness.

Marinette exchanged a look with Chat Noir before following. As they made their way up the steps, she waved her hands in front of her, summoning another orb of light. This one was pulsating with a softer glow, and she held it directly in her palms.

Upon reaching the top of the stairs, they looked around, wondering where the little boy went.

_“Ladybug, over here!”_

The two turned to see the boy waiting in front of a door, beckoning to them. Once they obliged, the boy phased inside, the door slowly creaking open afterwards.

It was a bedroom, and it seemed much darker than the rest of the house, more stifling. The boy, however, continued to call out cheerfully,  _“Hey, everyone! Ladybug’s here!”_

Little wisps of light with hair-thin tendrils poked out of their hiding places, curious as they drifted out into the open. They then swirled around Marinette excitedly, each pulsating at random times.

The witch embraced their whispers, listening intently as they told brief stories of their own. Some even played with Chat Noir, acting as makeshift kitty toys so he could bat at them.

Once all the spirits in the room were gathered around the two, the little boy beckoned for them to follow him to the next room.

This went on in a cycle of repetition. For each room the little boy led them into, spirits would come out and greet them, joining their growing procession. By the time they were going through the rooms downstairs, the house seemed a lot more lively.

After every area of the house was thoroughly swept for spirits, Marinette gathered them all outside. Being out in the open seemed to uplift the spirits a bit, and some of them even swayed with satisfaction. The little boy himself seemed to relish the freedom from the stiffness of the house, his eyes closing with a relieved slump in his shoulders.

Marinette smiled at their contentment before looking down at the orb in her palms, its glow having gotten brighter. She then closed her eyes and began to chant, her voice echoing despite whispering.

Chat Noir kept himself pressed against her leg as a breeze began to pick up out of nowhere, circling around her and flowing through his fur.

The orb pulsated faster and faster, increasing the longer Marinette chanted. This went on for a few more minutes before she stopped and immediately let the orb drop from her hold.

It sank through the ground, leaving a rippling aftereffect that created a glowing white circle marked with ancient runes. Marinette stepped slightly away from the center, allowing a bright undulating light to filter through.

She then made eye contact with the little boy, gesturing to the light.

“This will lead you to the other place,” she explained. “I’ll see to it that you all get there safely.”

The little boy immediately nodded, smiling widely.  _“I trust you. And thanks a lot, Ladybug. Come on, everybody!”_

He stepped forward, reaching for the light. The minute his fingers made contact, his form faded away, the light brightening for a second before dimming back to normal again.

Slowly, the other spirits followed suit, each one disappearing in a burst of mist upon touching the light. Marinette encouraged the ones that were hesitant while Chat Noir took the more fragile ones on his back and walked them over to the light himself.  

As the last of the spirits departed, a gust of wind suddenly bursted from the entrance of the house, where a shadowy figure rushed at one of the remaining ones.

Marinette quickly slid in front of it and summoned two more orbs, one glowing yellow and the other glowing red. She hurled the yellow one first, watching it shatter upon contact and freezing the figure in place.

“Begone,  _demon_ ,” she spat before launching the red orb, shattering it against the figure’s face.

The Hellspawn bursted into flames. Its cries of agony were otherworldly, inhuman, slowly fading as the demon disintegrated into ash. Little remained as it stopped smoldering, and once deemed safe, Marinette finally turned to gently usher the residual spirits into the light.

She paused as the last one briefly wrapped its tendrils around her fingers in gratitude before entering the afterlife, making her smile. She then bent down and planted her hand directly on the circle’s center, chanting a few short words.

Slowly, the wavering light shrunk down and faded, and the light of the circle dimmed until it completely disappeared.

As she straightened up, Chat Noir climbed his way up to her shoulder to nuzzle her cheek, purring deeply.

“Hehe, thanks,  _chaton_. I’m all right,” Marinette reassured, stroking the cat’s fur. She then looked at the seemingly empty house, expression resolved as she noticed the dark aura still seeping out from the doorway.

“Looks like it’s time for a blessing.”


	9. Day 9 - Pumpkin Carving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was that time of the year again, and they made sure to have all their bases covered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still on the Ladywitch/Cursed Cat AU.

“…Hey, Marinette, the eye is looking a little lopsided. Again.”

“Oh, Celestials, help me.”

Marinette quickly adjusted her small serrated knife against the surface of her pumpkin, the tip of her tongue poking out as she carved carefully to correct the misshapen triangular gap. From a safe distance on the table, Chat Noir watched, green eyes glinting in amusement.

Next to her, Alya was carving diligently into her own pumpkin, pausing now and then to inspect the overall look before resuming. Occasionally, she would glance over to see how her best friend was doing.

At the next once-over, Alya nearly did a double take. “Uh, girl, if you keep carving it out like that, it’ll end up too big and uneven with the other eye.”

“I know,” Marinette agreed, her gaze fixed on her task. “I don’t know why I have so much trouble with the eyes! Everything else about the face is fine, but for the eyes, all I have to do is just cut out triangular shapes—”

She suddenly paused, both mid-sentence and her carving. Her eyes then lit up, coming to a realization.

“…Or maybe, I don’t really have to,” she thought out loud, grinning as she continued carving with a vengeance.

Alya’s eyes widened, even slightly side-stepping to give her space. Chat Noir, however, crept closer, curious as to what the blue-eyed witch was up to.

After a solid half an hour, Marinette put down the carving knife with finality and rotated her pumpkin towards her companions.

“Ta-da! What do you guys think?”

To her friends’ amazement, the face that Marinette had been carving out earlier was now completely modified. It resembled the sky, one half representing night with a crescent moon and some stars while the other half represented day with a few clouds and a sun.

“The fact that you can turn a face into a masterpiece like that never ceases to astound me,” Alya remarked with a proud grin. “At least let me catch up.”

Marinette giggled before turning to Chat Noir. “What do you think, kitty? Not bad?”

“Mraow!” he chirped approvingly, tail swishing.

Once Alya finished her pumpkin — which depicted a fox and fallen leaves — the girls readied their candles.

“A direct message would work,” Alya mused as she mouthed something over the flame of her candle before placing it inside her pumpkin. The bright candlelight that filtered through its design instantly dimmed into a light autumn orange.

“A bit of a thank-you message for leaving us in peace wouldn’t hurt either,” Marinette replied, mouthing words over her own candle before placing it inside. The candlelight that filtered through the ‘night’ half of her pumpkin darkened into an ocean blue while brightening into a dawn peach through the ‘day’ half.

With both pumpkins ready, the girls picked them up with care.

“Come on, Chat Noir,” Marinette prompted, smiling at the feline. “It’s time to set these outside.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, pumpkin carving actually has a purpose for witches in this AU. It’s to serve as a special kind of protection against a ghoul that’s especially strong around the month of Halloween, which can invade homes and steal the souls of the homes’ dwellers without the proper precautions.


	10. Day 10 - Werecat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir knew that this creature was just toying with him. He just knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More from my post-canon AU.
> 
> I know I’m switching back and forth a lot between these aus but I’m getting the most inspiration for them.
> 
> This one might be a little angsty.

Chat Noir gasped, the wind knocked out of him as his back slammed into the side of a car. He just barely regained his bearings enough to move as a large black paw with sharp claws smashed into the spot where his face had just been.

Chat Noir rolled before flipping back onto his feet in an offensive stance, his grip on his staff tightening. He narrowed his eyes as his foe straightened up on its hind legs before casually turning towards him, its large cat tail flicking sporadically.

 _“Strange. I had expected one of my feline_ ** _cousins_** _to put up more of a fight,”_ the strange mix of a panther and a werebeast remarked, its voice low with a deep rumble.  _“But it seems you’re more of a house cat than a wild stray.”_

“Shut your mouth!” Chat Noir snapped, gritting his teeth as he lunged at the beast.

He yelped as he was easily disarmed and sent sprawling onto his front, the creature’s large paw resting on his back to prevent him from moving.

 _“Huh. After all that blabber about her claiming how strong you were and that you could ‘definitely’ take me on, I just had to see what all the commotion was about.”_ The creature leaned down until its snout was right next to his ear.  _“I gotta say, I’m very disappointed. What a letdown.”_

“What the heck are you talking about?” Chat Noir demanded, struggling with everything to escape the creature’s weight.

 _“Your partner… now_ ** _that_** _was what I would call a battle. She put up more of a fight than you did, and ooh boy, what a fight it was.”_ The creature chuckled.  _“The only annoying thing was how much she mentioned you in the quips she threw at me.”_

Chat Noir felt his blood turn cold.

**“Cataclysm.”**

His destructively charged right hand whipped back towards the werebeast, causing it to relinquish its paw and withdraw a few feet. He then flipped onto his back and slowly got up, his fingers curling.

“Where. Is. Ladybug?” he growled, his pupils contracted as he held up his right hand threateningly.

The werecat merely threw its head back and laughed, the thick fur on its neck rippling with the motion.

 _“So you do have some fight in you, huh? Excellent.”_ The creature bared its teeth in a haunting grin.  _“Looks like your partner was right about one thing. I look forward to seeing your strength.”_

Chat Noir could only stand there, silently seething, as the creature slowly retreated until it was swallowed by the shadows. With a cry of rage and anguish, Chat Noir directed the Cataclysm onto a nearby poster ad.

He then fell to his knees, tears spilling down his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir has not been recruited into the curse, but he is being scouted. The werecat is only one of many creatures that were sent to test him. It had indeed fought Ladybug in a decided match before, and that was where she unlocked one of her new abilities.


	11. Day 11 - Tombstone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug could still feel the guilt and grief trying to consume her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve decided to call my post-canon AU the Cursed Heroes AU.
> 
> Introducing Ladybug and an OC.

Ladybug let out a shaky sigh as she adjusted the small bag of goods secured to her waist.

Today was their last day in this city. And today marked one year of…

She shook her head briskly. She needed her nerves to say goodbye.

She couldn’t break down yet.

Ladybug glanced at her sleeping friends huddled together in the little niche of a rooftop they claimed for their hideout. She then glanced towards the horizon where the sun was just peeking out, marking the beginning of a new day.

Time to get moving.

She swung from rooftop to rooftop with ease, having debated earlier whether to travel by yo-yo or her newly developed technique from her enhancement magic. But…she had missed the feeling of the wind steadily tickling her face, and it was just the kind of sensation she needed.

She made her way towards the empty square, dropping down in front of a large circular fountain, which was shut off. She then slowly walked towards it and sat down next to a black circle that depicted a particular symbol embossed on the ledge.

“Hey…Panacea,” Ladybug began, brushing her fingers along the symbol. She unhooked the little bag from her waist and placed it on the symbol’s edge. “I’ve got you your favorite candy. The last on the shelf, in fact.”

She criss-crossed her legs and let out a deep breath. “I… came to see you before we left. Rena’s going to try out her new power for the first time today. We’re going to see if we can make it back to Paris.” She smiled, sad and nostalgic. “You would have loved Paris. My parents’ pastries are the best, and the view from the Eiffel Tower is just breathtaking. I…wish you could’ve seen it.”

Ladybug’s smile faded as tears gathered in her eyes. “This might be the last time I’ll be able to visit you. Probably for a while. But I promise that as soon as I’m able, I’ll come back with a whole bunch of your favorite candies.”  

She suddenly let out a choked sob, leaning over and resting both hands on the symbol. “You were too young, you know? You shouldn’t have been brought into this curse. The Mod said you were nearing the end of your life, but still… it just isn’t right.”

She straightened, reaching back to run her fingers along the length of one of the ribbons she had replaced her original ones with. “You asked me to take care of these. And I promised I will. That’s the only thing I can do for you now. I… just wish I could’ve done more.”

Ladybug finally stood up, walking a few steps away before turning her head back towards the fountain, a stray tear rolling down her cheek.

“Bye-bye, little one. Sweet dreams.”

With that, she swung her way back to the hideout, certain that her friends were going to be awake by now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trivia of the AU: Victims of the curse, known as contenders, are branded with a symbol on their right wrist that represents them, marking their enslavement to the curse. If a contender dies, their symbol is engraved in the spot where they passed. You could say it’s like the curse’s version of a tombstone ;)
> 
> Panacea is an OC, and she was crucial to Ladybug’s personality change.


	12. Day 12 - Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a reason Tikki chose to reside in Marinette’s scarf rather than in her purse nowadays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More from the Cursed Heroes AU.

_Tikki suddenly felt the presence of her holder gradually slipping away._

_“Marinette?”_

_Why was it growing colder? Where was the warmth going?_

_“Marinette!”_

_Gone. It was gone. She…was gone._

**_“Marinette!”_ **

****Tikki’s eyes snapped open, letting out a strangled squeal. Thankfully, it didn’t wake her holder, whose breaths she could feel remained even.

With a quick nuzzle against Marinette’s neck, Tikki carefully wriggled out from inside the girl’s scarf and into the open night air. She glanced down at her holder, who was snuggled up against Alya’s side.

Safe and sound.

And still warm…

Tikki rapidly shook her head, pushing away the bad thoughts as she flew a little ways off from their current hideout. She settled herself on the top of a lamppost, releasing a shaky sigh.

Four years. It had been four years since their forced induction into the curse. And in about a week, it would be three years since the fateful day that she almost lost her holder.

Tikki could still feel the emptiness, the coldness, the gradual disconnection when Marinette’s life was slowly fading away. It still sent unnerving chills throughout her little body.

For what it was worth, reality could be worse. Her nightmares often portrayed a much more tragic outcome, occasionally leaving her sleepless for some nights. It was what spurred her to grant her holder access to all the powers creation had to offer, but her body could only handle a small fraction of them.

However, it had been a millennia since Tikki last had nightmares about previous holders, especially those whose lives ended abruptly.

She shivered at the thought that Marinette could have been one of them. It still ate at her, no matter how many times the girl tried to reassure her.

Before the darker thoughts could close in, Tikki floated off her perch, making her way back to the hideout. She was surprised to see Marinette awake and moving about.

“Marinette!” she whisper-called, settling on the girl’s shoulder.

“Oh, Tikki! There you are!” The kwami relished the warmth as Marinette cupped a hand around her. “I couldn’t help but panic a little when I woke up to find you gone.”

“I’m sorry,” Tikki replied, nuzzling her palm. “I…had another nightmare. I just needed some air.”

“…I understand. There’s no need to apologize.” Marinette craned her neck and gave a quick kiss on the top of the kwami’s head. “Would you like to catch up on some more sleep? You can snuggle with Alya or sleep in my purse. I’m going to be moving around quite a bit, so my scarf might not be—”

“Nope!” Tikki cut her off as she zipped into her holder’s muffler, poking her head out and wiggling a little as she settled in. “I’m perfectly fine here, thank you.”

After all, the steady beat of Marinette’s pulse helped chase the nightmares away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The kwamis struggle with the curse too.


	13. Day 13 - Black Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With all the stress and anxiety that she had developed, maybe the idea of a therapy animal wasn’t so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another drabble for the Cursed Heroes AU.

Sitting cross-legged on a long chair atop the Le Grand Paris Hotel, Marinette let out another tense sigh, her focus switching between reading a book held in one hand and jotting down notes in her sketchpad with the other. It was tedious, but it was necessary and kept her busy.

Busy enough to push away the heavier feelings that threatened to overwhelm her.

She paused her note-taking to flip to the next page of the book when she heard a faint  _meow._

Her head jerked up, eyes scanning the rooftop to locate the source of the sound before spotting the black bundle peering at her from behind one of the large flower pots. Marking her place in the book, she closed it and put it and the sketchpad aside before leaning over and holding out her hand.

“Here, kitty, kitty,” she cooed, wiggling her fingers. “I won’t hurt you.”

The black cat tentatively stepped out from its hiding place, stretching its head out to take a whiff of her before slowly moving towards her.

Tikki popped her head out of the girl’s scarf, having just woken up from a nap and wondering what was going on. She flew out into the open as her eyes landed on the black cat pushing its head against Marinette’s palm.

“Wow, it really likes you,” Tikki commented, watching Marinette pick it up without a struggle.

“And it’s really affectionate,” her holder added as the cat nuzzled its head all over her neck and jaw.

Once it turned its attention to Tikki, gently batting at her as the kwami moved playfully, Marinette searched its fur for a sign of ownership and found none.

“For a stray, it seems well taken care of,” she noted, continuing to stroke its clean fur absently.

“Maybe it’s looking for a home of its own?” Tikki suggested while patting the cat’s head.

“Maybe. I mean, we’re definitely not in a stable position to take care of it. But…” Marinette wrapped her arms around it more securely, and the cat only snuggled into the embrace, looking up at her with beady yellow eyes. “I feel…strangely calm. No nervousness, no stress… It’s cathartic, to say the least.”

“Perhaps it can be… a therapy cat?”

“Well, I’ve heard of strays being taken in and becoming therapy animals, but… an actual stray therapy cat?” Marinette found herself relaxing further as the cat started to purr, any hints of negative emotions looming over her dissipating. “I’ll have to discuss this with the others, but… I guess there’s a first time for everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah… not really much for this one, but due to some traumatic experiences in the curse, Marinette often has PTSD, anxiety, and stress, and she keeps herself busy to take her focus off of them.
> 
> A stray therapy black cat is exactly what she (and the others) need/s.


	14. Day 14 - Horror Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> None of them knew or would ever know what a real horror movie was, not when you’re a participant on a daily basis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More from the Cursed Heroes AU.

Chloe let out a huff as she passed by another group of people talking about the recent horror movie that had just come out. It was all she had been hearing about today while she was on a walk, whether the opinion was positive or negative, and it was starting to grate on her last nerves.

“They have no idea,” she grumbled to herself, her hands clenching until her fingernails dug into her palms. “No idea at all.”

As she reached a less populated area, Pollen peeked out from over her shoulder, concerned.

“My queen?” she prompted, feeling tension in Chloe’s shoulders. “What troubles you?”

Chloe didn’t answer, because she had no idea herself. Why was she getting so worked up over a stupid movie anyway?

Letting out a frustrated growl, she quickly ducked into an alleyway to call for her transformation. She then used her trompo to pull herself onto a rooftop, hoping the steadier breeze from a higher altitude could soothe her irritation.

She was never one for close introspection, not unless she absolutely had to. But something about the horror movie everyone kept gushing about repeatedly evoked long-suppressed negative feelings in her, forcing her to face them.

Maybe… it wasn’t the movie itself but how people judged it, or rather, the horror in general, like they were experts.

_“The movie sucked. It wasn’t even scary at all!”_

_“I think the director outdid himself. It was so terrifying!”_

Queen Bee gritted her teeth. Those were the least of the ludicrous comments she had heard. They really had no idea what the true meaning of  _terrifying_  really was.

_Terrifying_ was having to relive the memories of watching the one she supposedly hated — hated much less now, she had to admit — almost die in her arms.  _Terrifying_ was going through each day wondering if it would be her last.  _Terrifying_ was having to live with the possibility that she might one day end up fighting the curse alone.  _Terrifying_ was the prospect that she would leave this world without so much as a goodbye to her dear father or even Adrien.

To her, true horror was not knowing and being deathly afraid of what may await her in the future and having no control over it.

Queen Bee let out another long exhale before walking over and sitting down on the edge, legs dangling.

She supposed it was for the best. The small, sympathetic part of her that she allowed to be nurtured slightly hoped that those ignorant people would never have to experience the real definition of horror.

Another part of her, however, was envious.

She leaned forward, propping her elbows on her thighs and resting her chin on her palms. The days she had been carefree and confident in her own opinions like them… This stupid curse and the grievances it put her through forced her to look at and accept some harsh truths about herself, truths she had avoided confronting for a long time. And as loathe as she was to acknowledge it, she was finally able to let in real friends because of it.

No way in hell was she thankful for it, though.  

Her little session of introspection was interrupted as she felt a dull pain on her left wrist, signifying that the brand of her next selected opponent had appeared. With a grin, she stood up, unlatching her trompo from her hip.

“Well, well. Perfect timing,” she mused, pulling the wire of her trompo taut. “Some stress relief is just what I needed.”


	15. Day 15 - "Don't Leave Me Alone"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino had no idea what to make of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of the Cursed Heroes AU.

“You should find shelter. I’ll take care of this.”

Nino didn’t respond as Rena Rouge set him down after saving him from being crushed by falling debris. As she made to move, however, his hand flew up to grasp her wrist.

“Uh, A—! Er, Rena Rouge, was it? Please…don’t leave me alone?” He could feel Wayzz poking the back of his neck, warning him to be careful. “It’s just… I don’t know what’s happening, and well… I don’t know if any shelter would be safe with those monsters flying everywhere and crashing into everything.”

Rena met his gaze, expression serious and pensive, before nodding. “Good point. It’s best to get you out of this area then.”

Before he could reply, she hooked one arm under his knees and the other around his back, hoisting him into a bridal carry before taking to the rooftops.

Nino kept his gaze fixed on her face as she ran, perplexed and slightly dismayed.

Why was she acting so…different with him? With Carapace, she was playful and strangely distant, but with Nino, it was like she didn’t…

His thoughts were interrupted when she stopped abruptly. She then set him on his feet and pushed him behind her while detaching her flute from her back.

“Whatever happens,” she began, readying her flute to blow into, “stay close to me.”

He was about to ask what she meant when the monsters spawned out of nowhere, surrounding them and looking like they came from the very pits of Hell. Without thinking, he turned so that they were back to back, covering Rena’s blind spots.

If the situation wasn't so daunting, he could allow himself to think that they were watching each other’s back like they used to.

But it wasn’t going to deter him from getting to the bottom of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be my last entry since I’m running out of steam for the rest of the prompts.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! I had fun participating!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
